The present invention relates to a cosmetic towel for removing moisture from the skin. More particularly, the present invention concerns a towel which will effectively remove moisture from the skin without rubbing or irritating abrasion. The cosmetic towel of the present invention can also be used to massage the skin by applying finger pressure without direct rubbing of the skin.
Conventional towels are soft to the touch when they are first used. However, after a conventional towel has been washed and dried many times, the loops which are formed on the surface of the towel become worn and the fine hairs of the fabric fall off and become short. As a result, the surface of the towel becomes rough, causing considerable irritation to delicate skin when it is used on the face.
Thus, the use of a conventional towel will repeatedly slough off skin cells and chafe the skin. This rubbing action can also cause abrasion or a slight skin decrease. Of course, abrasion and rubbing can further irritate problem skin which may be characterized by pimples or other wounds on the face or swelled hair follicles and pores. Since these blemishes are raised on the skin, the outer skin is especially prone to sloughing and irritation from rubbing.
Further, the use of a conventional towel can also cause a woman's eyebrows and eyelashes to fall out. And, the soft skin of infants can be damaged when wiping moisture after washing the face or bathing with a conventional towel.